


Birthday Move

by themistrollsin



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [6]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: First house, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony and Kris get their first house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Move

Elena had just turned one when they started looking for a house.  It had been in the talks since she had been born but never came to light.  Kris and Anthony decided that it was finally time.  So they met with a realtor and started looking for their perfect house.  They quickly realized the perfect house was hard to find; especially when they had to stay in a certain area for Anthony’s job.  Kris didn’t mind that, but it did make it difficult.

 

Elena had just turned two when they decided to stop looking for a while.  They were becoming too stressed to deal with the pressure of searching.  They were comfortable in their current place.  It’s not like they had outgrown it; after all it was still only the three of them.  It would have, however, been nice to own their own place.  They would find their house when the time was right.

 

Elena turned three the day they moved into their new house.  It was perfect.  It was everything they could have wanted and more.  Luckily for them, it hadn’t taken long for everything to go through.  They had planned on waiting until after Elena’s birthday to move in, but she insisted that they moved on her birthday.  She wanted to spend her first night at three in their new house.  And who was to argue with that?


End file.
